


A Chilling Touch

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Mercer's Past [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long journey away from his homeland, Mercer finds himself in a new city and a treasure he cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chilling Touch

**Author's Note:**

> It's never explained how Mercer got Chillrend, and it's been bugging me for years. So I decided to write a possible way he could've gotten it. Hope you enjoy!!

The rain was coming to a stop when Mercer stepped out of the cave he was residing in. He’d taken shelter in it a few days ago and slept for gods know how long. It had to be a day and a half, but still he was tired and tempted resting a little longer, but he’d knew he shouldn’t. The journey here was long, too long in fact, but he needed to do something to make it worth it.

About a month ago, he left his home in the middle of the night without saying a word to anyone, and he’s not planning on returning. His step-brother had found out about his thievery in Camlorn, and made an attempt to blackmail him. Instead of giving in, he packed two knapsacks. One filled with clothes and some of his step-father’s valuables, and the other with some food. Then, once everyone else was asleep, he left and passed the border into Hammerfell and then into Cyrodiil.

During his journey, the same thought crossed his mind multiple times. Did he make the right decision? Mercer was known for making irrational decisions when he was angry, and this could fall into that category. However, he knew it was too late to turn back, and he didn’t want to face his step-brother or step-father. So now, a young man of 17, Mercer had to face the world on his own, and it didn’t bother him at all. In fact, he preferred it to his dull life back at home.

Part of him was surprised he wasn’t dead yet. He was an excellent fighter, and a self-taught one at that. Yet, the night he left he forgot a weapon, and he didn’t notice until a couple of roadside bandits caught sight of him. In that moment, he had no other choice but to use magicka, something his step-father was persistent he learns at the nearby mages guild, and was forced to do so. It was the worst he had ever done in a fight, but he made it out alive and had an iron sword alongside him.

Throughout his trip, he would switch it out whenever he saw something better. Now he was only left with a steel dagger when his elven sword had shattered. However, Mercer knew that was about to change as he was approaching a city, and with how fortified it was, he knew there had to be valuables inside. After checking to see how many lockpicks he had left, he walked past the gates and into the city.

“Welcome to Chorrol,” a guard greeted, and he only nodded. Stepping further in, he noted the brick buildings that surrounded the cobblestone street, and carefully checked to see which were homes and stores. He saw the castle in the distance, and made a mental note to check it out at a later date. A castle is a place you can’t go in blindly, it’s too dangerous.

During his tour of the city, he picked his targets. The Grey Mare would be first, he needed some food in his system. Then he would go into a home he learned is called Arborwatch, as a house it’s size would have some nice trinkets. Finally, he would go to Fire and Steel for a better weapon.

In his homeland, Mercer would be much more ambitious, and go for more homes and business. However, he didn’t know the schedules of anyone, and he didn’t wanna test his limit and end up with a bounty or jail time. So, he walked over to The Grey Mare to start his night of thievery.

Inside, he noticed how bland and plain the place looked. In Camlorn, everything was much more elaborate, mainly because everyone wanted to show off their wealth. Nevertheless, he walked up the front counter, and the woman behind it fixed her posture and gave him fake smile.

“Welcome to The Grey Mare,” she said in a monotone voice, “Is there anything I can help you with?” It was obvious she didn’t want to be here, and probably only was because this was a family business. She was taller than him, with tired brown eyes staring at him as she waited for him to respond.

“Yes, there is in fact. I’m new to this area, and I was wondering if you could give me some points of interest to check out,” he lied. All he was doing was stalling for time. Like any inn, there’s always the one drunkard who would need some form of assistance sooner or later. And if there wasn’t, he needed to wait shortly after nightfall before entering Arborwatch to ensure the homeowner was asleep, and there had to be food there if he couldn’t get any here.

“Well, in all honestly sir, this is a rather boring place. The only interesting thing happened many many years ago, when an Oblivion gate opened north of here. I mean, there’s a fighters guild nearby, but I wouldn’t associate with their type if I were you. I’m sorry, but that’s all I have to say.” She ran her fingers through black hair, avoiding eye contacted. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Before Mercer could answer, a loud crash came from above. Perfect.

The woman let out a groan of frustration, slamming her fists on the table. “I knew I shouldn’t have rented a room to that drunk mess. Excuse me,” she said, leaving the counter to go upstairs. Mercer looked up the staircase and watched her enter a room, and then made his way behind the counter. He saw a few bottles of mead and a couple of fruits, which he quickly grabbed and placed inside his knapsack. He also pocketed a few lone septims, and rushed out before the woman came downstairs.

The fresh air hit him, and he looked around. The streets were empty, with most people entering taverns or their homes. Making his way away from The Grey Mare, he sat between two buildings with his back against the wall. He ate and drank a little, just enough to fill him up. After giving it some more time, he checked his lockpicks once more and made his way towards Arborwatch.

Avoiding guard’s glares, Mercer crouched in front of the door to the house. From his pocket, he pulled out a lockpick and a shiv. He took a deep breath, and after a short moment he heard the satisfying click of success. After checking to ensure that the guards still weren’t present, he smirked as he walked inside.

Taking a few soft steps inside the house, he was astounded with what he saw. On top of wooden cabinets sat jeweled candlesticks and bowls, as well as a small golden statue. There was a plain bowl sitting on a table next to the entrance filled with various gems. A few paintings and tapestries lined the wall as well. A small smile formed on his lips as he grabbed a few gems and two bowls. He didn’t want to take too much, and make it too obvious that a thief had been through the house. With him being a new face in town, guards would be on his trail in a heartbeat.

Walking further into the house, he glanced into a dining room but saw nothing of interest. Instead, he stepped inside what looked like to be a study area, and took a peek inside locked drawers. He frowned when he found nothing interesting, but did take a bottle of wine that sat on top of the desk. Stepping out of the room, Mercer startled when he heard footsteps from above. He ducked back into the room and waited before stepping back out to quietly go upstairs. He knew it was impossible to be a thief without taking some risk, and it wasn’t the first time a homeowner had been awake when he was inside.

Looking down a hallway, he noted three closed doors, knowing they all had to be bedrooms. Opening the first door to his left, he saw that no one was inside. In the room on top a table sat a locked box, which Mercer opened with ease and took two rings from. He left this room and went to the one on the right, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Unlike the other room, somebody was inside this one. A young boy was sound asleep, clutching his pillow underneath the covers. If Mercer had any fond memories from his youth, this most likely would’ve triggered them, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, he shook his head and softly closed the door, knowing nothing of true value was inside.

He made his way to the final closed door, hoping there was something inside to make this invasion worth it. Sure, he had some gems and jewelry, but he was greedy and wanted more. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He smiled when he saw the items that lined the room, and the few chest and small boxes scattered around the room.

Stepping inside, he saw two figures asleep in the bed, but didn’t let their presence stop him. He opened the chest at the foot of the bed, and took a few trinkets. He moved to the desk and took a few gems that sat in a bowl on top. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something blue in a case. Turning to see what it was, he was instantly mesmerized.

Concealed inside the clear case was a glass sword, but different. It wasn’t a translucent green like its other carbon copies, but instead was a pale blue. The inside of the case seemed somewhat foggy, which only intrigued him more. After taking a few quiet steps over, Mercer made an attempt to lockpick the case, only to hear the sickening crack of his lockpick breaking.

“Shit,” he mumbled. Pulling out another one, he made one more attempt, occasionally looking back to ensure they were still asleep. After what seemed like an eternity, the lock finally opened, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Quickly opening up the case and grabbing the sword with enthusiasm, Mercer accidently dropped it when he realized how cold it was. A loud crash was made, causing him to startled.  He looked back, panic washing over him, only to be relieved when he saw that neither of them moved. Thank the Gods for heavy sleepers.

He picked up the sword with caution and noticed a frost-like vapor emitting from it, and even a small hissing noise. He couldn’t help but be memorized by the sword, it was nothing like he’d ever seen. He then realized that he didn’t need to make a trip to Fire and Steel, it would be a waste of time. Screw the thought of stealing only a little, nothing could compare to what he held in his hands right now. Something that was now his.

Noticing a piece of paper still in the case, Mercer picked it up and quickly skimmed it. It told him that the swords name is Chillrend, and that it’s been passed down from generation to generation since the beginning of the Oblivion Crisis. At this moment, he knew it was time to leave. He stole the item of most value in this house, and surely they would notice its disappearance the moment they woke up. With Chillrend in hand, he turned and began to walk towards the doorway, only to suddenly come to a halt.

 Standing in his path was the young boy from the previous room. He probably woke up from the ruckus made when Mercer dropped the sword. It was unknown if he’d been here the entire time, or just showed up a few moments earlier. All he knew was they the young boy was frightened, and now it was definitely time for Mercer to leave.

Without saying a word, he pushed past the boy. Then, as if out of thin air, he heard a soft voice. “That’s not yours.”

He only scoffed, knowing it wasn’t worth the trouble. As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear small footsteps following behind him. He rolled his eyes at the boy’s persistence.

“You aren’t supposed to take things that don’t belong to you mister.”

He let out a sigh, turning to face the boy with an irritated look. “Look kid, I was told that too. Hell, I even believed it for some time. But when you grow up and are forced to be a part of the real world, then you’ll learn that rules are meant to be broken.” And with that, Mercer finally left.

The fresh air hit him once more as he stepped outside, and he took a deep breath. Minus the child, tonight was a success. He got food, some gems and jewelry, and above all a rare and unique sword. He walked towards the gate, knowing he had to disappear for a while, but he would be back to take a shot at the castle.


End file.
